Computers Shouldn't Exist in One Piece
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Vegapunk invented the Computer, and the wonderful characters of One Piece find FanFiction, and they will use the power of ink and paper to refuel their hate of these stories about this. Total it all up, the characters write letters (or just plain reactions) to the authors of FanFIction, discussing topics. Short chapters, swearing, total of 60 letters.
1. Let's Began

**Right now I'm very bored...it's summer and I have nothing to do. So for fun, I'm going to do this...something that's been done before (lots of times). Yes, I'm doing the thing where OP characters read the Fanfic written about them, and I'll write their reactions. The Letters will be short and simple, some might be threatening/bashing, or talking about pairings or amount of Fanfics they have. This was inspired by others', I haven't seen them updated in a while so I'm doing this for fun. I already made a limit, at least ~50 letters, I know how I'm going to end this.**

**Some chapter will only have their reactions, so it's a mix of letters/emails/whatever **

** If you want a topic discussed, shout it out in the reviews or PM.**

**Swearing: Major!**

* * *

Vegapunk sat down his tools and looked at his new invention...the Communication-Transporter or Computer, which Sentomaru called since it was more simpler. He smiled, this invention was going to changed the world, for better or for worse.

Stores wanted this new invention, and of course Franky wanted one. He installed the software on board of the Sunny, letting the others glaze as he worked. Soon when the product was finished, Nami decided to surf the so called web...which Luffy was still looking for.

"AH!" came from Nami.

"What is it, Nami-Swan?" asked Sanji, who ran to her side.

"Look...all of these stories about us," she showed him the screen.

"About us?" questioned Sanji. His in mind he started to think of the wonderful things that could be written about Nami-Swan and him, which she soon snacked him out of his daydream.

"Look! All of these people are pairing us together! Why am I paired with that Baka, Luffy!?" exclaimed Nami at the screen.

"What?! Why is my angel paired with that shitty bastard!" yelled Sanji.

And so started the millions of letters that came from the popular Pirates (plus those in Heaven), to the shitty authors of Fanficion.


	2. LuNa - Nami

Topic: LuNa

From: Nami

Dear Authors,

I am not, in anyway, in love with Luffy.

I do not blush whenever I see him, it's called anger.

I do not hit him because I like him, I hit him because he annoying.

He's a dimwit and baka, not in anyway cute.

The closest I do ever go to loving him, is like a brother, a very stupid, unrelated, brother.

So please don't associate me with him in anyway other than nakama.

Nami

Ps. Every time my name is used, I expect 100,000 Beil in return.


	3. SanNa - Sanji

Topic: SanNa (SanjixNami)

From: Sanji (I think he might have been a bit OOC)

Dear Wonderful Ladies,

Mellorine~

Wonderful ladies who paired me and Nami-SWANN together!

Me with my Angel~ NamiSwan~!

Since no shitty man could think along those lines...

Authors, you are so beautiful~!

Sanji


	4. Fem Luffy - Luffy

Topic: Fem!Luffy touches SanFem!Lu and ZoFem!Lu

From: Luffy

Why am I a girl in all of these?

How can I be Pirate King if I'm a girl?

And why does Sanji do his noddle dance in these, and Zoro gets a cold, whenever they see me?

Luffy, the Man who will be the Pirate King

PS. so, if I become a girl, Sanji will give me extra meat?

* * *

I wrote this one since there are lots of Fem!Luffy stories on this site, and I might be one of the reasons why.


	5. SanZo - Sanji

Topic: SanZo (I don't know the name, SanjixZoro) and Yaoi in general

From: Sanji (OOC?)

Shitty Bastards,

Bastards, because no Mellorine would think along those lines.

Shitty authors, Stop fucking pairing me with Mosshead!

I would never think of Mosshead even of a possible mate, not even a one-night-stand, or any contact with him; the same is with other man.

We may fight, but never fucking!

If I ever see anymore pairing of this kind, hope you love sleeping with the fishes and serve with lemon.

I Love Wonderful Ladies, not sweaty Green-Haired Bastard.

A very Angry Sanji

PS. Don't pair Nami-Swan and Robin-Chauwn with Mosshead!

* * *

I was going to do someone else, but I love thinking of Sanji's reaction to this pairing.

Also this marks the first Yaoi-topic letter!


	6. LawKidd - Law

Topic: LawKidd

From: Law

Assholes,

You want to lose a heart and other organs?!

If you don't, stop posting this type of trash.

Does this even count as trash?

More like litter.

Law


	7. LawKidd - Kidd

Topic: LawKidd

From: Kidd

I can do better than that.

Kidd


	8. KidKill - Killer

Topic: KiddxKiller

From: Killer

...

Captain likes it kinky.

...

Killer

* * *

I really don't have a clue what goes through his mind, so this is OOC. I should state that Killer could be talking about the stories, or in real life, I will let you decide. I think I'm going to do Hancock's next, since she obsess with a certain somebody, and maybe one from Ace.


	9. ZoHan SanHan - Hancock

Topic: ZoHan SanHan touches on LuHan

From: Hancock

Bow down to me, and explain why are these filthy man, that shouldn't even be paired with me, are paired with me.

*Looking at the sky while writing this part*

These man isn't by the name of Luffy, then I have no care for them.

Filthy man shouldn't even be in the same sentence as my name, kill them.

Boa Hancock- most beautiful Woman in the World

PS. Don't kill them, they are in my beloved's crew

* * *

I think this was very OOC and there is a small amount of these pairings (only one of SanHan and 3 maybe? of ZoHan) but Hancock wouldn't like them as much as Luffy.


	10. LaLu - Law

Topic LaLu (LawxLuffy) It should be noted by now, I don't have a clue what the names are to these pairings, I just shorten names...

From: Law

Luffy, he would be an excellent person to experiment on...

The rubber abilities, Haki, and other powers he acquire; an interesting combination for such a person of his...type.

Observations should be done on this person.

Law

PS. This pairing is more approachable than LawKidd-Litter

* * *

Yeah...

Any suggestions for next letter?


	11. Yaoi - Luffy

Topic Yaoi?

From: Luffy

What's Yaoi?

I asked Zoro and he just ran away, same reaction from the others too.

Well Robin and Nami just giggled, I think they are planning something but they won't tell me -pout face-

Also, why am I on bottom all the time?

Shouldn't I be on the top since I'm gonna be the Pirate King?

Luffy

* * *

Ace, don't kill me!

Every time I think of Luffy, all I ever get are questions.

I hope this was funny.


	12. AceMar - Ace

Topic: AceMar (AcexMarco)

From:Ace

Can't you give a dead guy a break?

He's a friend...FRIEND...NOT A FUCKING LOVER!

Just because he's old, perverted, pineapple-shaped, tone-deaf, egg-popping bird that happens to be one of my FRIENDS doesn't mean he's my fucking partner!

I mean, come on, he's old enough to be my Uncle!

Well, or a Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Gr eat-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather.

Even if I did like guys, he would be the last man on the list, next to Whitebeard (which I shouldn't even be paired with).

Also he's dating this bluejay that's been flying around the ship lately, there's eggs in the crow-nest to prove it!

Another reason I can't be with the Pineapple...I'M FUCKING DEAD!

ACE

*The edges of this letter was burned.

* * *

I mostly did this one for fun...I just like making fun of Marco. Please suggest for next letter and review.


	13. MarBird - Marco

Topic: MarBird (MarcoxBird)

From: Marco

Dear Authors on the Magical Site called FanFiction

I'm a phoniex!

Not a bird!

I do not mate with a bird!

Not even in the Crow-Nest!

I do not laid eggs!

I'm not a cannibal when I eat a omelet,

Chicken.

Or Turkey.

I don't build nests.

My room isn't a cage for birds.

And I don't checkout the birds in the sky, even if they are bluejays!

Marco


	14. RoFra - Robin

Topic: RoFra (RobinxFranky I should really search the names for these pairing since they sound wrong)

From: Robin

Dear Author-san

I only held Franky's balls for two minutes, no more no less.

Robin

PS. Watch out for those arms behind you.

* * *

I'm not a big fan of this pairing...so I don't really know much about it. I just always found it funny this pairing was popular and their relationship stared by Robin attempting (well she could on any given day) to take his manhood away. If they were dating, she would have the pants in the family.

Also, this letter isn't as good as I first thought it would be.


	15. Torture - Luffy

Topic: Toture!Fic

From: Luffy (I don't really have just a letter about pairings for him, just weird topics...)

TYPERS

STOP HURTING MY NAMAKA!

STOP BRINGING UP MY BROTHER!

I'M NOT IN MOURNING!

WHATEVER THAT WORD MEANS!

LUFFY

HOW DO I GET THESE BIG-WORD-THINGY OFF!

* * *

Poor Luffy...I just love reading torture!fics. I mean there is a lot of mourning and death concerning Luffy, like him dying or thinking about his brothers. Talking about brothers, can anyone suggest a good story with Luffy telling the crew about Sabo? Or the crew somehow manages to find out about the late brother. I really would love to read that.

Also Luffy was referring to the word mourning, I really don't think he would understand that word, or understand how to use a computer, I would think Robin would help him. Also Typers is his supposed insult to authors...yeah I don't think I did to well.

I can't think of what Usopp would say about the UsSan...


	16. ZoLu - Zoro

Topic: ZoLu (ZoroxLuffy, I'm pretty sure that's the name, I hope so...)

From: Zoro (first attempt in writing in this person)

Assholes

Hentai

Baka

What you call romance, I call being loyal to my captain.

It doesn't mean taking it up the ass.

Don't you dare to pair me with my Captain, or I would have more heads for my collection.

Demon Hunter Zoro

* * *

I really wanted to make lots of (dirty) jokes in this, but I refine myself from doing so. I think this one was a bit OOC, but I don't usually write about Zoro.

I'm going to do more about the brothers next, but it's might take a while since I already tried doing them but they sound wrong.

Please review and suggest.

Since most of these letters are about pairings, I got a Poll on my profile, it's about who should be paired with Fem!Luffy (my favorite subject)


	17. SchoolAU - Robin

Topic: SchoolAU ModernAU Teacher!Robin.

From: Robin

Dear Authors-san,

May I be knowledge with the school systems of your...country.

They seem very different from the ones around here, and very strict.

The logic of these schools are very foreign, and many than the ones here.

And thanks for placing my person as a teacher, I'm grateful.

I know a lot about history, but I'm afraid the type I usually teach in your stories are unusual.

I wonder if these school systems allow field trips into the dark dangerous forest.

And I'm grateful for being the spectator of those in love, like Captain-san and Swordsman-san.

Robin

* * *

This one, I will admit, I don't have a clue what I was going for. I chose to write in Robin, since she always the teacher, and I'm afraid of sing Nami again, since there are to many lovers for her.

Please review and suggest!

Plus the Poll is still up.


	18. UsSan - Usopp

Topic: UsSan (Yes, I'm pretty sure that's the name...namely because I read it in a review. I'm so ignorance of the pairing names...and you have to put up with it)

From: Usopp (thanks for everyone on helping me with his reaction, it a mix of them (well I hope it's a mix))

Dear Underlings of the Great Captain Usopp

I order you to stop pairing me with Sanji, Captain Orders!

I've a No-Pairing-With-Sanji-Or-Anyone-Else-Or-I-Will-Die Disease, and it's very fatal.

My insides melt out of my body, and and and they boil the ocean.

Plus why am I'm paired with him?

SANJI OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!

THE WOMANIZER!

He's a friend, nakama.

I can't be paired with him, ugh!

My insides are melting!

Dying Great Captain Usopp who capture a giant gold fish with one piece of egg.

* * *

Yes, this letter was a mess. I really don't know much about this pairing, all I know is there a community on here, and there lots of stories under it. I don't read much about pairings, only if it's with Luffy (who if you couldn't tell, I love him); so I read very little of anything with Usopp, I do write about him, just don't read much about him. I got the reaction from the last reviews, namely Sparrow101 and scatteredPhilosopher. I hope you like this, M.A. .

Please review and suggest!

Soon the chapters will be from Ace, yes I'm going to die from laughter or fire (counts on which finds me first). First one might be about AceLu (is this the name of the pairing). Also ZoRobin for .1 but I will warn you, it will be crappy or OOC since I'm not good with either character, they are too serious.

Also the Poll, that I mentioned before, is still up. It's about Fem!Luffy pairing for oncoming stories (so if you like these types of stories or just want to help...please vote since I really have no idea there to go).


	19. HanLu - Hancock

Topic: HanLu or LuHan (yes I really don't know the names, shouldn't you be use to this by now?) LuffyxHancock

From: Hancock

I DEMAND MORE OF THESE!

Me with my beloved...Luffy~

There is so little of these...MORE SHALL BE MADE!

KEEP THOSE WRENCHES HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Hancock- because I'm beautiful!

Pesky man...don't you dare write about me without Luffy~

* * *

This one was a joke, since Hancock wouldn't be wanting to share her man with others...like Nami. I find it funny how these drabble-thingy are getting away from Letter format, but it's okay I guess since that's how some of them addresses others.

Like Sanji, I believe Hancock would be blaming the male population for little of HanLu (again I don't know the name). But you never know...

Also I needing help with the ZoRo (ZoroxRobin) letter since both of them are too serious for their own good, I can't write in serious form -pout face-. Would Robin be amused or threatening? Zoro, I really don't think he would bothered writing a letter, but I have no idea, so I still need help on both of them.

THe D Brothers, I haven't really been thinking about that one. But I did promise to write about them, so I'll.

Next letter is Luffy's side of this pairing, yes one from Luffy for an actually pairing (Gods must be singing!).


	20. HanLu - Luffy

Topic: LuHan?

From: Luffy

I'm not gonna marry her...

Why are we fighting in bed?

Shouldn't we fight outdoors?

Luffy- Man who will become Pirate King

I really really need to stop adding anything dirty into this..but it's too funny not to. First line was taken out of the show. I really don't read stories concerning this pairing, I really don't read majorly of these pairings. Please review and suggest.


	21. SmoAce - Smoker

Topic: SmoAce (SmokerxAce yes, I know, I should really know these by now)

From: Smoker

Dear Scum from the bottom of the Earth

...Are you fucking retarded?

I had one fight with this pirate, and now we are in a romantic relationship?

If that was the case, how many suitors does Straw Hat had?

Vice Admiral Smoker

* * *

Okay, I wasn't going to do this...mostly since I don't really care much for Smoker (never read any stories about him). I was going to do this in Ace's point of view, but I didn't want burning paper.

I really should get started on the brothers' letters, but I keep getting stuck. And ZoNa? I feel Nami might have something to say about that...

Also, guest who commented, I know this has been done before (I think I mentioned that in first chapter). I only started this since I'm bored for the summer, and the others who write these hasn't updated for a while, so I took it in my hands on writing these; and I really like these letters. They seem the same since we are writing about the same person.

Feel free to review! I read them and they keep me going..it's like batteries for writers. And suggest since I don't have any ideas for these letters!


	22. ZoRo - Zoro and Robin

Topic: ZoRo (I'm 110% positive this is the pairing name! Also this was suggested by a reviewer!)

From: Zoro/Robin (!I'm trying to do both of them!)

Assholes

I dare you to write one more letter of this crap.

Zor-

-Letter was incomplete-

* * *

-Strange hands are typing-

Dear Author-san,

These are quite amusing, don't you think so?

Robin

* * *

Yes, Robin did grab Zoro with her hands, stopping him from finishing the letter. I was going to make him smash the computer, but there would be no more letters :(

and Franky would kill him, a double :(

I should say, some letters are on paper, some on computer, in this case, Zoro was using the computer and Robin gotten the hold of it. I don't really pay attention to this, because I like making the paper burn/bloody/or something, and something I like making the computer thingy, which will be started by -and ends with-

Please review and suggest!


	23. Brook

Topic: Stories, just stories...

From: Brook

Dear Author-san,

These are the finest stories I have ever seen; wait, I don't have eyes too see with!

SKULL JOKE!

Yohohoh!

Lovely Ladies Author-sans, may I see your panties?

At your service, Brook.

*Paper has increase amount of blood, directly by the word panties*

* * *

Brook, he would be trying to hook up, not to judge the stories (well it counts on if he sees some panties). Are there are stories with him paired with anyone? Because it would be great if you shared them...*evil smile*

When it comes to Brook, I like making jokes since I really don't know much about his character other than being a pervert.

Brothers' letters hasn't been started let...I WILL GET TO IT! I just need to...something and something

Please rate and review.


	24. Alive Sabo - Sabo

Topic: Alive!Sabo

From: Sabo

Dear Wicked Authors,

I heard alot about you.

Mostly from Ace who's been cursing after he read a AceLu story.

I also heard that you believe I'm alive.

I'm afraid that I'm dead as a rock.

Dragon, whoever that is, didn't recruit me for his army.

I didn't magically appear back at the island, after I left to complete my dream.

And I didn't join this Old man called Whitebeard, which Ace loves to talk about, nor did I arrive at another island after the cannon.

If I was alive, I would contact my brothers.

But my boat was destroy and so was I.

I'm sorry, but that's the truth.

I'm dead as a rock.

From,

Sabo

* * *

This is probably the most gentle letter I've written, plus it's might be the most OOC. Since Sabo had a very small showing, I can't really know much about him expect he's the calmest out of the bunch. Next might be Ace with AceLu or being alive.

Also, about the last letter, turns out there are stories pairing Brook with Nami, Robin, and Cindry. I just find this really interesting since it's a bit...creepy? Strange?

Please review and suggest.


	25. BroNa - Nami

Topic: BroNa (BrookxNami, there are actually stories about this pairing!)

From: Nami (on computer)

-Read the stories again-

-Mouth ajar-

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST READ?

* * *

Yes, this would be my reaction too if I found out I was paired with a skeleton. Sometimes I feel bad for Nami, she's always paired up with every male, even the weirdest combination.

I don't really know if I should do Robin's and Brook's reaction to these types of stories, even Robin was paired with Brook. All I know, he's going to lose a lot of blood.

Please review and suggest.


	26. BroNa - Brook

Topic: BroNa (NamixBrook

From: Brook (computer)

PANTIES!

-User has shot through the air-

-Blood-

-Blood everywhere-

* * *

This was very simple...Brook and panties equals blood bath.

And since people has questions, or reviews concerning things, I'm making this a answer center or reply center, I don't know.

Libra-Peacock= I will do this, I don't know when since I always promise I will write about a certain subject. I just know there will be food spots on the letter from Bonney.

tazssj= Threesome? Is that a suggestion? If so, who'll be in the Threesome?

The Void09= Well it's a very complex system, Heaven has bad service. Sabo had to make paper from the heavenly cloud he sits on, then paid a man named Hermes to send the letter to Enel. Enel doesn't like being used as a satellite, but he still sent the letter inside a bottle into the world below him. Someone, Gunther, opened the bottle, eating the message and uploading it onto my computer. I hope that explains it~!

Please review and suggest.


	27. SanZo - Computer

Topic: SanZo touches other other yaoi

From: Computer (meaning it's recording all of their reactions) Key players other than Computer, is Nami, Vivi, and Franky, others are slightly mentioned.

-Computer Log in-

-Two females are searching-

-Subject called SanZo-

-Blue-haired is blushing-

-Orange-haired is giggling-

-One of them is saying something-

-"So this is why they always fight"-

-"Maybe if we helped, they will get together?"-

-Computer Log off-

-Computer Log in-

-Brother is typing-

-Behind him there are shouts-

-Threats being made-

-Door being slashed-

-Brother wants to know how why the people named Nami and Vivi are fangirling over-

-I show him the earlier searches that were made-

-He runs away-

-All that I showed him was 'SanZo' 'UsFra' 'ZoLu' and 'FraLu'-

-Brother needs rebooting-

* * *

This is a really weird letter...I just wanted to make my story different from others. Okay, I'm giving myself three choices on the writing of the letters: on paper, on the computer, and let the computer record their reaction. Sorry if it's confusing.

Brother was Franky since he's awesome like that, plus I don't think he liked the search results, might even get a few letters concerning that.

I always believe Nami and Vivi has evil intentions concerning the males in the ship... so this is like a outsider look on the pairing.

I have weird ideas, don't I?

Please review and suggest!


	28. AceLu - Ace

Topic: Acelu (being I'm being forced...)

From: Heavenly Ace

Lots of cursing

THAT'S MY FUCKING BROTHER, YOU SHITHOLES!

GET FUCKING READY TO BURN!

YOU ASSHOLES WHO DOESN'T HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO THAN WRITE THESE SHITTY STORIES!

*Most of the letter was burned, leaving little text*

*Experts say the missing words were passages of swearing*

* * *

That was mean, Acey, good thing I haven't written them let. Wasn't there a saying about talking about a man's family? Well, here you see why.

I was forced into writing this letter, *crying* but at least I gotten this out of the way.

Please review and suggest...


	29. AceLu - Luffy

Topic: AceLu (AcexLuffy, again I'm being forced into writing this, someone pointed a gun to my head and shoved me to my laptop...)

From: LUFFY! *Cheer*

What's so wrong?

Course, I love my brother!

I don't see any harm in that.

From

Luffy, the man who will be Pirate King

PS. Why does my butt always hurt in these?

* * *

*Blushing* I really need to get a less perverted mind! See what you did to me, Fanfiction! Now I'm more perverted than before!

Poor Luffy, he doesn't know a thing, he's too innocent. People really should keep him that way! Now you're making me blush deeper!

Please review and suggest~

I might do BonneyxLaw next time, I don't want to make any promises though..


	30. Fem Sanji - Sanji

Topic: Fem!Sanji

From: Sanji

YOU SHITTY BASTARDS!

No lady would ever write this crap.

JUST BECAUSE YOU CHANGED MY GENDER, DOESN'T MEAN I'M WITH MOSSHEAD!

WHY TAKE AWAY FROM MANHOOD?!

WHY DON'T I JUST TAKE YOURS AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT?!

HOW I'M SUPPOSE TO LOVE THE LADIES IF I'M ONE OF THEM?!

SANJI

-CAP LOCK IS BROKEN FROM SANJI PRESSING IT IN-

This was a bit crazy. I just searched Fem!Sanji and she always paired with Zoro, so I included this. Also, guys since Sanji wouldn't harm a lady, watch out for your manhoods.

Please suggest and review!


	31. FraUs - Franky

Topic: FraUs (Is this even a pairing? I didn't really search for it...)

From: Franky

So not superrr...

Franky

* * *

Very simple since I'm in the middle of playing a game...that's the worst time to upload...

please review and suggest!

Thanks for the other reviews!


	32. RoBro - Robin

Topic: RoBro (RobinxBrook, does this pairing have a name?)

From: Robin

Dear Author-san,

I never knew he could do that.

Brook's body is a mystery...

Sincerely,

Robin

* * *

This was talked about in the reviews, so yeah I made. I hope Robin was IN, she's such a mystery to me that it's hard to write in.

Please review and keep the suggestions coming!


	33. CroRo - Crocodile

Topic: CroRo (CrocodilexRobin)

From: Crocodile

Dear Scum,

I should've killed her when I had a chance.

* * *

Robin did so much wrong to this guy...not that I didn't like it but he wouldn't be trusting her anyway soon. Thanks for the suggests, I don't think I done any of them let, so I'll get them done. BrookxAce? Really? I never heard of that because...it seems a bit weird, but I'll try.

Please review and suggest


	34. BroAce - Ace

Topic: BroAce (BrookxAce...where do you come up with this?)

From: Ace

Where the fuck do you come up with this stuff?

Even though I'm dead, I don't do dead guys!

I don't do guys at all!

And who the fuck is this Brook fellow?

Ace~From heaven

* * *

Yes, I was just brought to the attention of this pairing, thanks for a certain reviewer. As I was writing this, I found similarity, like them being gentlemen and dead. I kinda feel bad for Brook, no one wants to do him.

Please review and suggest!


	35. ShaHawk - Shanks

Topic: ShaHawk (ShanksxMihawk this was suggested by a guest)

From: Shanks

I thinkkkk I'vvve too mu~uch sakeee~!

Shhankks!

* * *

Shanks was drunk while wiring this letter, since why else would he even try to read stories about him and a certain swordsman.

Translate: I think I've too much sake! Shank!

Thanks for reading/following/favoriting!

Please leave reviews or suggests!


	36. Fem Luffy - Sabo

Topic: Fem!Luffy

From Sabo (this been requested a long time ago)

Dear Authors

Luffy..a girl?

If that would have happened...

I don't even want to think of it, too many deaths...

-Sabo

PS. A certain green-haired fellow would be the first person killed.

Yes, I finally did this. Green-haired fellow is Zoro, since he's always the lover in these stories. Thanks for reading!


	37. SenGa - Garp

Topic: SenGarp (SengokuxGarp, for Sophia Likes Sweets)

From: Garp (reaction)

*Read first passage*

Bwahahahaha!

That's what you get!

*Cross arms like he's pouting*

Eating my rice crackers...

*Reads father down*

Hahaha... What?!

*Breaks computer*

* * *

I just looked with pairing up, there's only one romance (ine English and it's under mature) so I didn't have much to go on. I just remember one story where Garpp got his revenge, this is what the first part was talking about. I kinda mixed the two stories together so I could write this.

I'm thinking about doing Sengoku's side on this, just the friendship since there isn't much more in the romance section.

OLD MAN SHOULDN'T BE PAIRED WITH OTHERS!


	38. SenGa - Sengoku

Topic: SenGarp (Friendship)

From: Sengoku

...

Why am I friends with him?

...

* * *

This is the only one, so far, about friendship. Mainly because I don't what to think about old dudes dating.


	39. Fem Luffy - Ace

Topic: Fem!Luffy (You guys love this don't ch?)

From: Ace

YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLES!

GET YOUR SICK FETISHES OFF MY BABY BROTHER!

*Cracks Knuckles*

COME AT ME!

WANT TO BURN, DON'T CH?

LET ME TEACH YA, THAT YOU DON'T MESS WITH A DEAD DUDE'S BROTHER!

*Sides of the letter were burned*

* * *

I just noticed, I'm getting off of letters... How do I explained this?

Some of these ain't letters (or e-mails in some cases), it's just their reaction:

talking ("...")

action (*...* (this will also be used to show the letter condition))

Sometimes it's the computer point of view, like if the characters slashes (Zoro) the computer, or just talking to themselves.

I'm doing this since some characters won't write letters, or I think their reaction would be more funny.

Also, I'm dead...Ace killed me...


	40. Male Nami - Sanji

Topic: Male!Nami (I believe someone wanted this...? Frostheart D. Blaize? I think? IDK!)

From: Sanji (Yes, this is in his view instead of Luffy and Nami)

NAMI-SWAN!

WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!

*cries*

MY BELOVED NAMI-SAN~!

THIS MUSTN'T BE TRUE!

I MUST REVENGE THY!

YOU BETTER RUN, SHITTY BASTARDS!

-SANJI (who's currently chasing down authors)

* * *

Someone wanted a Male!Nami (Nami's view), but I couldn't think of what to write, and this idea popped up. Authors, you better run! You got Angel Ace burning ya for Fem!Luffy, and now Sanji joined the group.

Many we should stop writing genderbents...yeah right, it's too funny.

I'm the King/Queen/Thingy of Genderbents!

*Sanji and Ace behind me with evil eyes*

Who me? It not me! It's...that person!

*Points to bystander*

Sorry, I'm being random (I see lots of people do this, and now I'm doing it, and least it's funny).

Okay, any suggestions?

...oh yeah, I haven't done the outside of One Piece settings (which will be hard since they don't even know anything outside of their world). And I'm thinking about the Fem!ZoroxSanji, Sanji wouldn't be able to see Zoro in the same light again.. Akuma215, I will get to that, after I get some stuff out of the way.

And, Scarlett, I believe balls don't write...do you want one about his ball? If so, who's view?

Guest, I should really make a letter from Brook about that review, it's too funny.

Sophia Likes Sweets, shouldn't you be running too? Lol

Wow, this A/N is long...


	41. SanNa - Zoro

Topic: SaNa (SanjixNami)

From: Zoro

...

As if that could happen.

...

* * *

It's been a while since I done a simple one (like Kidd's and Killer's).


	42. LaLu - Luffy

Topic: LaLu (LawxLuffy)

From: Luffy

My rubber can do that?!

AWESOME!

-Luffy, the man who will be Pirate King

* * *

I always thought Luffy would look pass the relationship, which ever one he's in (this is why I've never written one about romance with him). So this was mainly about the many experiments Law would conduct on him.

Celestial-Mage231, I've already made a Sabo reacting to Fem!Luffy, it's chapter 36.

LUFFYwillLIVE, I didn't understand the second part of the review.

Man, I starting to get lots of suggests (plus past ones). I might have to raised the amount part, (notice the title now has '60 Letters' I did that so this wouldn't be a run-on story, but I might have to raise it).


	43. OC - Luffy

Topic: OC

From: Luffy

Never heard about them...

Are they mystery people?

* * *

**And this is for the OC's. I only did it in Luffy's view since it sounded more...funny. Plus, he doesn't really notice other pirates, he wouldn't think much about it. **


	44. AokRo - Aokiji

Topic: AokRo (AokijixRobin, this one has be requested more than once, I'm too lazy to check)

From: Aokiji

*Aokiji stared at the computer screen in front of him. *

*He reread the words on the page.*

*His eyebrows notched together.*

*He yawned and continued to read something else.*

"AOKIJI! Stop goofing off! You got some paperwork to do!"

* * *

Okay, this one was way different from the others since I didn't think he would give much of a verbal response. Yes, he was reading something about him and Robin, sorry I didn't make it clear.


	45. SanZo - Zoro

Topic: ZoSan (I'm pretty sure you know what that pairing is...it's ZoroxSanji if you didn't)

From: Zoro (I hate writing in his view since it always end up OOC)

*Green-haired huffed*

*Took his sword out*

*...*

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Franky.

"I got some assholes to kill..." he stated.

* * *

Again, this one is different from the letters. Assholes are the authors of this pairing, sorry.


	46. UsLu - Luffy

Topic: UsLu (UsoppxLuffy, this is one of my favorite pairings! Yay!)

From: Luffy

Dear Typers,

Thanks!

I'm going to try this with him!

I will be the top!

-Luffy

* * *

Okay, this was referring to those sex. Also, OOC means Out Of Character, as in the characters don't act like themselves (Luffy not eating meat or Usopp not telling lies). I would've added more to the letter but Luffy is too simple-minded for that...


	47. AokRo - Robin

Topic: AokRo (AokijixRobin)

From: Robin

Dear Author-san,

These stories about a relationship that has very small amount of possibility to happen, are very interesting too read.

You have a very engrossing imagination.

But please, next time leave me out of it.

It's embarrassing and shouldn't be done again.

Yours truely,

Robin

* * *

I kinda made this the most big-wordy letter I've done. And for the UsLu letter, let's just hope me and Mel Writer will be alive after Ace reads it (hopefully he doesn't or the world of FFN will end :( ) Also, about UsLu stories, there need to be more of them! I just love reading them, but I can never find any that I haven't read before... You're welcome, Frostheart D. Blaize. Thanks for the reviews


	48. Fem Zoro - Sanji

Topic: Fem!Zoro

From: Sanji

THAT'S A DISGRACE TO THE MELLORINE!

HAVE YOU HAVE NO SHITTY SHAME?!

THAT SHITTY MOSS HEAD WITH...chest...

*Nosebleed*

*And this, after this day, Sanji couldn't look at Zoro without those images*

* * *

**Yes, this one was a bit iffy since I don't really know about Sanji. In the first place, he was loving ave Nami's body and he's in love with women. But then, he hates Zoro, so I didn't really know how this would work out. :P**


	49. Time Travel Memory Watching - Robin

Topic: Time Travel & Memory Watching

From: Robin

Dear Author-sans

It seems like you are knowledge with our pasts.

Our selves are without this information of each other.

No one of our ship cares about the past, only the present and where we are today.

But, after reading this story of our lives, I do see a different view on the others.

Everyone on our ship has lost something dear in their lives; myself included.

You even want to change the pasts of our lives; specially Luffy-san's past.

His is the most interesting out of everyone's, and also one of the emotional ones.

I can see why you wanted to change it, but Luffy-san wouldn't be the person he is now because of the changes in his past.

And this is very unlikely to happen, unless we were spoken to the other world and made a deal with our lives that causes us to live in the darkness for the rest of our lives.

Sincerely,

Robin

* * *

There, I hope I gotten the gorily side of Robin (I know it sucked). Well, this is one of the longer letters, and the big wordy ones (because of Robin).


	50. Rookies - Cavendish

Topic: Rookies

From: Cavendish (first letter that doesn't concern Straw Hats)

Dear Authors,

Don't you notice such a fine man, like myself, whenever you see one?

All of this talk on these...Supernovas...

Yet, there is still to be one about me; a pirate who has been sailing the seas longer than these rookies.

Hasn't my grand tales reached your_ oreille?_

The days when being a pirate meant something.

-Cavendish of the White Horse

* * *

Okay, yes I love Cavendish. *Spoilers*He has a (wrong) reason to kill Luffy (unlike others), yet he couldn't tell he was talking to Luffy. After that moment, I liked him.

Maybe because it's one of the first (what I about to say may differ) good-looking guy Oda made. Well, there are good-looking males, but I'm talking about he's the representative for Bishōnen in One Piece. That's his one purpose.


	51. RayLu - Rayleigh

Topic: RayLu (RayleighxLuffyfor LuffyForKing)

From: Rayleigh

Dear youngsters,

I think you have a wrong idea of training.

Maybe you was so focus on that aspect of us being alone, that you couldn't get any pointers of awaking your Haki.

If you had any, of course!

*Jolly laughter*

It's amusing on what the younger generation has to think.

-Rayleigh

* * *

I know this was OOC, I don't write much about him (nor do I with any other older dudes). I seen him as the one to laugh at these stories. Well, do you guys have a obsession for old guys?


	52. Natsu - Ace

Topic Crossovers (Fairy Tail - Natsu)

From: Ace

Pft...

That's all he can do?

Just breath fire?

Wow...now that just pitiful...

Good thing he wasn't the one who gotten my devil fruit.

He wouldn't even know how to use it!

Ace

* * *

Ugh...I'm bashing Fairy Tail (Okay, well I do like the series but I always found it funny that these two have the same powers). Well this was mostly for fun...I'm so bored...


	53. LuMar - Marco

Topic: LufMar (LuffyxMarco, now I'm sure this isn't the pairing name so I'm just combining their names...badly... this is for Sophia Likes Sweets)

From: Marco

Dear Authors,

Stop pairing me with Ace's younger brother.

Only contact we ever had was in the war and that isn't the best place to hook up.

-Marco

* * *

I really don't know where I was going with this since I don't think Marco would be too mad, and he's like a man of wise words (something I'm not). byungwha-chan, you must really want this done, just wait, I will start on it soon (maybe tomorrow). Thanks for the reviews! And I'm trying to get all of the suggestions, but there are a lot of them (if I kept missing one, just remind me in the reviews; sometimes I lose my head).


	54. ZoHawk - Milhawk

Topic: ZoHawk

From: Milhawk

Dear vile inhabitant,

Please refine yourself from writing such hideous so called stories.

They are meaningless, foul, and distasteful.

If such a piece ever meets my glaze again, hopefully you are already hiding.

Now, tis time for my nap.

Milhawk

* * *

Again, big wordy; heck he wouldn't even talk this much (but I needed something for this letter).


	55. ShaMak - Makino

Topic: ShaMak

From: Makino

Dear Author-sans,

I would suppose Luffy would be our children then.

Makino- from Windmill Village

* * *

I wanted to try something different. I was going to have a longer letter, but this one line about covered it.


	56. SanLu - Luffy

Topic: SanLu

From: Luffy

...

So...do I get extras?

...

* * *

I really couldn't think of much to add to this. Also, I'm ending this soon since I'm becoming forgetful about this 'story'.


	57. War - Ace

Topic: War

From: Ace

How many war stories are on here?!

I'm still on the first page, and yet I'm not finding the end.

I know the Whitebeard War was great, something that goes down in history; but isn't this t...

*User has fallen asleep*

* * *

I woke up this morning with 50 emails (reviews that get sent to my email), so I'm happy. Well, I don't very much care for this topic, I just wanted to write one with Ace falling asleep (plus it seems like every other story is about the war or aftermath, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just a huge topic to write about). I know I'm not doing any War story...yet (I might do one with Fem!Luffy with Ace saving her (idk)).

Ugh...I need to get to bed...also thanks for the reviews


	58. Harems - Luffy

Topic: Harems

From: Luffy

"Ha-Harelms?" he sounded it out loud.

His head tilted and he looked at the screen.

"Robin, what does harems mean?"

She grimly smiled at the young boy, "Harem are a group of followers, usually girls, who follow behind the same person."

His confused face soon changed into his famous grin, "So more nakama."

* * *

I really don't know what I was trying to do with this letter, well it's not a letter. Next chapter is one of the last letters, so vote! Any thing goes, AU, Pairings, Devil Fruit, or anything. I don't care.


	59. RoNa BroYo ZoCho X-Over ShaLu

Topic: RoNa

From: Nami

...?!

PERVERTS!

Oh my ENEL!

Why would I ever do that?!

*Rest of the letter is Nami's freakout*

Nami

* * *

Topic: X-Overs (kinda)

From: Chopper

Do they have cotton candy?

*Big cute eyes*

I wonder if there are places other there made out of cotton candy...

Or maybe there's the Chopper Man?!

Superheros?!

Chopper

* * *

Topic: ShaLu

From: Shanks

Eh?

When did I became a child molester?

* * *

Topic: ZoCho

From: Zoro

You have no brain cells left if you can come up with this complete trash.

* * *

Topic: BroYo

From: Brook

Yohohoho!

My, my, that shook my funny bone!

Yohohoho!

* * *

If you didn't notice, everyone was picking something different, so I had to combine them all. Well, next chapter is one about... and after that it's about...


	60. Let's End

Topic: Computer Shouldn't Exist in One Piece

From: Crew

Robin sat in the seat giggling to herself; she caught the attention of Franky.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It seems as if someone has taken our identities to make 'letters' about us."

"Huh?" asked Usopp as he came into the room.

"They are about us and our reactions to pairings. It even has people following it."

"That's so not SUPERR!" Franky yelled.

"The author also seems to be gaining more and more attention for it."

And thus Franky and the crew unhooked the computer and all of the letters came to a stop.


End file.
